


Damned If You Do

by exonomics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Gangbang, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: Baekhyun is cast from Heaven, sent to the pits of Hell for his unspeakable crimes.   Angels show mercy. Daemons do not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH OKAY SO WOAH NC-100 TURN BACK NOW OF GAY SEX MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.
> 
> My masterpiece. My favorite. I hope you enjoy. First posted July 17, 2014.

 

Sundays are days of rest and prayer, even to the angels of Heaven's golden gates. Work and missions are put off in favor of worshiping at the House the Lord, a chamber of the purest spiritual mana, hosted by the Lord God himself.

Not today, though.

Crowds of angels surround the cathedral walls, whispering to each other about the trial inside. Such a crime has not been committed in thousands of years, and every immortal being in Heaven has heard of the news. Some angels whisper about the increase of corruption among lower angels. Others gossip about the circumstance of the sin, their disgust clearly notes by their tone.

Inside the cathedral, the highest order of angels sit in rows of pews, eyes focused on the tiny being kneeling in the center of the open room. Clothed in a delicate, white robe, the young angel looks pure and untainted. 

But they know better. 

At the head of the chamber, a Seraphim stands behind a podium, dressed in a long, ornate robe of white and gold. Every so often his eyes will lift to the ceiling where the Lord himself is present, watching the trial from above. It only makes the little angel more frightened. 

"Angel Baekhyun," the Seraphim bellows, signifying the beginning of the trial, "You stand before this court on charges of acting up one of the great sins with a fellow angel." He pauses, letting the charges sink in for the jury. "How do you plead?" 

Baekhyun whimpers from the floor, eyes never once looking up. "G-guilty..." He says softly, cheeks burning from shame. At this, the court begins to murmur. There are a few profanities muttered under their breathes that catch his ear and his cheeks burn harder. 

The Seraphim pounds his gavel for order. "You admit to performing acts of sexual desire with Angel Jongdae, who has been banished from our world due to his crimes?" 

At Jongdae's name, Baekhyun sucks in a breath. He hasn't seen his friend since their encounter. He wonders if Jongdae misses him, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae was Baekhyun's closest friend. Jongdae was an older angel, but only by a few hundred years. Both angels hailed from East Asia in their mortal lives, though neither of them remember their lives as humans. 

"I probably made a boring human. I probably behaved," Jongdae would joke, but Baekhyun would always disagree - Jongdae could never be boring or ordinary, no matter what state of being. His friend was bright as a star, always smiling and joking around that made Baekhyun giddy. 

It was a week ago everything changed. 

Jongdae was sent on a mission - save a young mortal man from eternal damnation. It was supposed to be easy, it was nothing out of the ordinary for an angel of Jongdae's status. Baekhyun was the one who saw him off as he spread his wings for flight, ready to fly down to Earth. 

"Do not have too much fun while I am away, you hear?" he chirped, running his hands through Baekhyun's hair with affection. Baekhyun snorted and slapped Jongdae's hand away. 

"Do not be late again and I will not." But truthfully, how could he have fun if Jongdae was not there to make him laugh?  The other angel cackled in glee before jumping off the edge of the clouds. 

Jongdae did not return that night. 

Baekhyun had gone out the next morning asking around, but as far as any other messenger knew, Jongdae had not returned from his mission. Baekhyun was in near hysteria that something had happened to his friend, when he spotted Jongdae leaning against the side wall of a small cathedral tucked away on the outskirts of their village. 

"Jongdae!" Baekhyun cried, running over to his friend. As he neared the other angel, Jongdae looked up, and instead of his usual bright smile, his face was white, eyes wide with fear. 

"B-baek--" he stuttered, backing himself away as Baekhyun approached."D-do not...come closer..." Baekhyun stopped a few feet away, stunned at Jongdae's request.

"Jongdae--"

"P-please Baekhyun, go away."

“Jongdae…” Baekhyun said softly, hands stretched out to touch his friend’s hand. “If…If I did anything, I am sorry. Forgive me, _please_ , I will not do it again—“

“It was not you, Baekhyun” Jongdae interrupted, pulling back to keep himself out of Baekhyun’s reach. His shoulders curled into his body; wings pulling back in a way Baekhyun knows would be uncomfortable.  “It is _me_ ,” he wailed, voice vulnerable in a way that Baekhyun’s never heard before. It almost frightened him. 

"The boy--" Jongdae continued in a hushed whisper, and Baekhyun realized he has talking about his earlier mission. "H-he was with another man...a-and...they w-were--" He shakes his head, voice trailing off. 

" _Jongdae_ \--" 

"I am having these _thoughts_ , these awful thoughts a-about them a-and-" He  had given a frightened look at Baekhyun before sobbing again. 

As his friend curled into himself, visibly shaking, Baekhyun knelt down to be at eye level. “Jongdae,” he tried again, “ _Please_ tell me has happened. Did something happen? Is this something I should inform one of the Archangels about?”

Jongdae had moved so fast that Baekhyun toppled onto his back. His friend had him pinned by his arms, legs straddled his torso and eyes widened in terror. “ _No_.” Baekhyun sucked in a breath at Jongdae’s tone, rough and jarring. “You must not tell _anyone_ about this!”

A shiver ran down Baekhyun’s back. He had never seen his friend like this. He had never seen _any_ angel like this, their calm demeanor shattered with fear and something else Baekhyun cannot figure out.  “J-jongdae—“ he pleaded, trying to lift himself. “You are hurting me…” But the other angel made no motion to move off of him. Instead, he gripped tighter, nails digging into soft skin and Baekhyun whimpered in protest.

There was a soft breeze, he recalled. Jongdae’s hair gently brushed against his sharp features as his pupils grew large and wide. Neither of the angels moved for a moment, and Baekhyun wondered if Jongdae will let him go.  “ _Please_ ,” Baekhyun pleaded again, and Jongdae's head snapped as he lowered himself down to kiss Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun gasped, eyes wide at the sudden movement. He arched to try and slip under Jongdae’s body and free himself, but the other angel pushed against him with a strength Baekhyun did not know existed. Jongdae’s lips were hot and rough against his. Baekhyun had turned his face away to scream for help, but Jongdae grabbed his face to bring him back. This time there were teeth biting his lips and soft sounds of pleasure coming from Jongdae. The sounds were so delicate and light compared to the kissing, and Baekhyun couldn't help but writhe underneath this friend.

His body became hot, hotter than he had ever felt.  Jongdae’s lips burned his, but not in a way that would be unpleasant. He had seen chaste kisses shared between mortals before, but never experienced lips against his own. Though Jongdae’s kisses were rough and desperate, Baekhyun began to move his own lips, trying to keep up with Jongdae to kiss him back. The heat in his body was so new, so exotic. He felt  _good_. He felt a different form of pleasure bubble up from his body when Jongdae kisses him. He whimpered again, a small sound from the back of his throat and felt himself arch again, this time to push himself closer to Jongdae and closer to the heat his body began to crave. And as quick as they came the lips were gone, Jongdae gasping and throwing himself off of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gasped as well, body taking in much needed air. He felt lightheaded and disoriented, and the world blurred in his eyes for a moment. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, before slowly lifting his head up to search for Jongdae.

The other angel was up against the wall again, chest heaving and lips red as sin. His eyes were wide and more frightened then before. “B-Baek…I-I—“ he whimpered out. Before Baekhyun could even process what just happened between him and his friend, Jongdae’s wings expanded and he flies off, fast and furious and leaving Baekhyun on his back in the worship hall, the heat in his belly slowly dissipating.

 

 

______________

 

 

 

 

"Do you have anything to say in your defense, little one?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, knowing there is nothing more that can be said. He has sinned in the highest degree, and deserves what ever punishment God shall condemn him with. He gently lifts his head towards the Lord, silently pleading for forgiveness. 

"Then by the power vested here in the Court, I shall hereby banish you from the gates of Heaven."

Baekhyun bites his lips to keep himself from sobbing. 

"The punishment-" The seraphim continues, hand raising over Baekhyun's presence, "For acting upon the sin of Lust with another angel," the great voice pauses for a beat, lips curling in disdain, "With another _male angel--"_ thecourt buzzes at the clarification, "You, Baekhyun, shall lose your wings and be banished to the pits of Hell, where you shall remain for the rest of time." The Seraphim puts his hand down and strikes the gavel down onto the podium. 

 

 

______________

 

 

The pain is unbearable. Baekhyun cannot recall a time when his body was in such agony, twisted and contorted in a way he did now know was possible. His back arches again as the Archangel takes hold of his left wing, sword perched in his right hand, ready to cut off the stalk at the command of the Seraphim. Baekhyun's right wing lay by his body, already removed. His back is wet from the blood. 

He wishes he could beg for mercy, but there is no mercy for the damned. 

The Seraphim gives a curt nod to the Archangel and Baekhyun screams again.

 

 

______________

 

 

 

 

The fall from Heaven takes seconds, moments, years. How can damnation be measured? It could be measured by the tears that Baekhyun sheds as he's dragged through the golden gates. It could be measured by the angels lining the way, eyes full of disdain and something like glee as he is shown off, a reminder of the corruption that can take any one of them. Damnation could be measured by the words spoken as he's held off the edge of the clouds, Earth's core opening up to swallow him whole, or the decibels of cheers as he's finally pushed off. 

As he falls, Baekhyun thinks of Jongdae. He hopes Jongdae was not as frightened as he is now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His body lands hard on gravel.

 

 

______________

 

 

 

 

Something cold is against his wrist. Baekhyun groans at the sensation and tries to pull his arm closer to his body, but he can't move.

There are voices bubbling up from around him in a language he does not recognize. It is rough and thick, unlike the flowing language of the angels. He tries to move again, this time feeling a hand press against his back. 

"No move!" the voice hisses, words barely recognizable under the thick accent. Baekhyun tries to sit up despite the warning, only to feel a sharp pain in his back where his wings used to be. The voice laughs. "Puny angel have no more wings! Puny angel one of us now!" 

More voices laugh around him and Baekhyun's eyes widen in realization: He's in Hell. The air is thick with smoke and he can't see too far ahead of him. He can feel the heat though, the temperature humid and clinging to him like a second skin.

"Puny angel pretty," the voice says again. "Prettier that other angel." Something pulls at Baekhyun's hair to lift his head up off the ground. He gasps as he sees Imps, the messengers of Satan himself around him. He's never seen in person; he's only heard stories from higher angels about the low daemons with round bodies and horns, black as the night sky, no taller than his knees and revolting to look at. Baekhyun cowers and tries to pull back, but his body is still weak from the fall and loss of his wings. 

"No move!" the Imp holding his hair shrieks again. "We go to Junmyeon. Junmyeon see you and Imps get reward." 

Baekhyun gulps. "Ju-Junmyeon?"

The Imp laughs, wicked. "Junmyeon break you good, yes." A collar is placed around his neck before he can cry out. 

 

______________

 

 

 

 

The Imps take twisted pleasure in trying Baekhyun up, chaining his hands and feet along with the collar around his neck. They take the chains in their hands, swinging the metal back and forth like it was a game. They laugh every time he trips up in the chains, cackle every time one of the Imps pull too hard and he's pulled back by the neck. 

"Pretty angel," they call him, stroking his body with their claws. "Make Junmyeon happy." 

Baekhyun still does not know who this Junmyeon is, but judging by the Imps admiration for the name, Baekhyun is not looking forward to their meeting. The group walks along asphalt roads, no green shrubs in sight. Instead of the fire and flames Baekhyun expected, Hell is barren, dry, and cracked.  The sky has not changed since he came to, and he would bet it is always a clouded grey. The only source of color comes from a large castle of sorts in the distance. The walls are black, with spots of red thought the walls, looking like dripping blood.

"Junmyeon," one of the Imps say, and the group walks faster, dragging Baekhyun along as if he were a dog. He nearly trips over cracks in the road, but the Imps pay no mind, continuing to hold him steadfast by the chains until they are at the doors of the castle. One of the Imps reaches to knock on the skull door knock. "Junmyeon," he calls, "We have pretty angel!"  

"Pretty angel!" the others chime in, shaking Baekhyun's chains. Baekhyun's ears ring with the sound of metal clanging together. After a few moments, the great door squeaks open and the Imps file in, pushing Baekhyun along.  

There is one, large room on the other side of the door. The floor is carpeted black, and it feels soft under Baekhyun's bare feet. The walls are grey brick with several candelabras lighting the room. The ceiling is so high Baekhyun does not see where it ends. The room is plain more than ugly. 

"Is this the other?" a voice calls out. The voice is deep and unrelenting, and Baekhyun startles at the sound. He turns his head to see a tall man leaning against the wall. His arms are crossed over his chest, impatient.

One of the Imps scowls. "No Yifan. Where Junmyeon?" 

The man snorts, "He's fucking his new toy, what else?" He walks over to the group. "I will be negotiating in his place." Baekhyun just reaches his shoulders standing, and he cowers away when the man reaches out for his chain.

The Imp growls, pulling Baekhyun's chains out of the man's reach. "Junmyeon, not Yifan!" 

The man - Yifan, Baekhyun supposes is his name - says nothing to the Imp's outburst. Instead, he calmly reaches out a hand to show a ball of some sort of wispy light. The Imps coo at the light, letting go of Baekhyun's chains to get a closer look. "One human soul for one fallen angel," Yifan says, throwing the ball towards the door. The Imps dash after it, running over each other to be the first to grab it. The large doors swing open as they approach, and a gush of wind pushes the group out the door before closing behind them. 

The hall is eerily silent without the pestering Imps, and Baekhyun looks back over to Yifan. "Imps feed off of human souls," he shrugs. He looks over and gives Baekhyun a quick once over. "I look forward to fucking you senseless," he murmurs, grabbing Baekhyun by the collar and dragging him deeper into the great hall. 

The room is much larger than Baekhyun expected. Yifan pulls him for a over minute down the hall until an ornate throne is seen. Yifan pushes Baekhyun ahead of him, letting him fall to the floor. "He's here!" Yifan bellows, voice echoing through the chamber. As he leans over to grab at Baekhyun's shackles, voices sound from all around Baekhyun. 

" _Finally_!"

"The fuck took you so long?" 

"I've been hard for _hours_!" 

One by one they appear, daemons coming from looming shadows around the room. Some come alone, others in pairs. Baekhyun's eyes widen at the number around him. "When are we starting?" one of the daemons ask from Baekhyun's left. Full lips and white skin, he did not look like any daemon Baekhyun has heard of. None of the men did. Each were handsome. Some, Baekhyun thought, eyes catching on one daemon with a soft face, were beautiful even. These were the faces he expected to see among the angels on a Heaven, not down in Hell. 

But then again, lust for the beautiful was among the most sinful of crimes. 

Yifan unshackles his feet. "You know the rules, Kyungsoo," he growls, speaking to the daemon with full lips. "Junmyeon must make the decision." 

"But we want to fuck him now!" the beautiful daemon whines from opposite, leaning himself against another. His companion rakes his hand through his hair. 

Baekhyun sucks in a breath. 

"Lu Han's horny, what else is new?" Says a daemon with dark, piercing eyes. 

The beautiful daemon hisses. "Shut up, Tao!" 

"Choke him with your cock, he'd like that!" another chimes in. 

The daemons go back and forth with their bickering. Baekhyun hardly can keep up with the names being thrown about, but one thing sticks in his mind: he's going to be corrupted, raped. He's going to be tortured by these daemons. And they're going to love every moment of it. He can't breath, his chest stilling as his body floods with fear. He's shaking on the floor, arms coming to curl around his body. It's a small comfort. 

"Enough." 

The hall goes silent. Baekhyun startles at the calm voice. He hears a hushed "Finally," from the daemon named Lu Han. Baekhyun keeps his head down. This must be Junmyeon. 

"This is the other?" Junmyeon asks, voice unwavering.

"Yes. The Imps just delivered him." Baekhyun notices the change in tone of Yifan's voice when addressing Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon hums. "You're name is Baekhyun then, yes?"

Baekhyun startles again. 

"Please look at me when I am talking to you," Junmyeon says, voice sickly sweet hat makes Baekhyun's stomach churn. "It's rude to look away." 

Baekhyun bites back a sob between his lips, but looks up. What surprises him first is Junmyeon's looks. He looks young, younger than Baekhyun would expect from to daemon lord. His face is soft and delicate, like the beautiful Lu Han. His eye are gentle, comforting almost. He has a soft smile on his lips, inviting in the most sinister of ways. 

What surprises him second is Jongdae seated next to him.

Baekhyun gasps at the sight of his friend. Jongdae is leaning against Junmyeon's throne, seated on a pillow matching the red in the walls. His head lies on Junmyeon's thigh. A black collar is wrapped around his neck. His hair sticks to his forehead, matted down by sweat that definitely did not come from the heat alone.

Despite his best judgement, Baekhyun calls out a soft, "Jongdae?" 

There's slight twitch in Jongdae's hand, but nothing else to show he has heard his friend. 

Junmyeon's lips curl. "He's a little worn out at the moment. Don't mind him." He runs his fingers through Jongdae's hair. "He's been so good for me." One of the daemons snorts, but Junmyeon ignores them. He looks up to Baekhyun. "We hope you'll be good for us, too." 

Baekhyn gulps, digging his nails into his palms. 

"Daemons, you see," Junmyeon continues, fingers moving down from Jongdae's hair to his collar, giving it a possessive tug. "Have this unpleasant thirst that can never quite be sated - a punishment of sorts... " At the word "punishment," Jondae's body seizes, stiffening against Junmyeon's thigh. Pale fingers stroke his neck in response, and a wicked smile flashes to Baekhyun. "The only way to sate this thirst of ours is with the help of those who have fallen." 

There is movement around him. The daemons begin to shed their clothes, leisurely pulling at buttons and fabrics. Some, Baekhyun notices with shame, are more beautiful underneath their garments. He feels his body heating at the sight, throat growing dry as his eyes take in bodies more sculpted then his own. It reminds him of the heat when Jongdae had kissed him. He shifts on his knees to try and keep his emotions under control. 

Unfortunately, Junmyeon seems to notice his discomfort. "Would you like that, Baekhyun?" Junmyeon leans forward on his throne, "Would you like to be used? To be pleasures beyond anything you've ever felt?" Baekhyun's body ignites, heat pooling deep in his core at Junmyeon's smooth and dark promises. He wiggles his hips, sending shockwaves coursing theough his body. The daemons chuckle at the action. He feels dirty, sinful. 

"You must answer, Baekhyun," Junmyeon says, leaning back in his throne, hands back to stroking Jongdae. "We will not touch you unless you ask us to."

"I may not be so kind," Yifan growls, eyeing Baekhyun. A few of the other daemons make sounds of agreement with Yifan. The tall daemon is naked, and Baekhyun can't bring himself to look past the daemon's chest. 

" _Baekhyun_." Junmyeon speaks again, tone demanding now. He must make a choice. _If I even have a choice_ , he thinks, eyes sweeping over the naked daemons around him. He gulps as he catches the eyes of some, red with hunger and painful arousal, waiting to use his body in ways he has never imagined. They will hold him down like Jongdae had, no doubt. They will kiss his lips, his throat, maybe other parts of him. Their fingers will brush over his body. Maybe they will wait until he begs to be touched. And then they will make love to him - _fuck him._

The fire in him continues to burn spreading to the tips of his toes and fingers. As an angel, he was not allowed to partake in any form of sexual act. Doing so was seen as giving into the body's thirst, lusting after sin. But now, he thinks, watching as the daemon with the piercing gaze and dark eyes reach a hand down his body to grip his hard cock, abstaining from sexual encounters was to protect angels from the need to please and be pleased. The hunger that takes over; mind, body, and soul. He finds himself shaking from anticipation, wondering what it would feel like to be ravished, fucked like a wild animal. This would not be the making love he heard about between two lovers: this would be possessive, dirty, absolutely sinful. 

He looks up at Junmyeon and licks his lips. " _Please_."

The daemon smirks. "Yifan, shall we begin?"

Yifan is in front of Baekhyun in an instant, hands pushing down on his body to pin him against the blood red carpet. Lips are attached to his neck and Baekhyun arches, mouth opening in pleasure as the daemon bites down into his skin. This is rougher than Jongdae, more demanding. Yifan's hands are large and wide, nearly covering all of Baekhyun's body as Yifan tears at the thin white cloth covering him. The daemon's lips work down his body, sucking his collarbones before latching onto a nipple. Baekhyun gasps. As Yifan's teeth give a harsh tug, his hands reach under Baekhyun's body, rubbing across soft skin until he reaches his ass. Each hand grabs a cheek, kneading the ample flesh in his hand. Baekhyun moans at the feeling, hands coming up to grip Yifan's shoulders. 

"Oil," Yifan growls, head snapping to one of the daemons over Baekhyun's head. A jar is quickly placed next to Baekhyun, and Yifan wastes no time dipping his fingers in. The substance is thick, Baekhyun notices with a hazy mind as he watches Yifan spread the oil on his fingers. He does not know the purpose of the oil until Yifan reaches down between his spread legs. 

" _Oh_!" Two fingers are shoved inside of him, painfully stretching him open. He yelps at the feeling of being violated. He tries to push himself away from the pain, but Yifan's free hand catches his ankle to pull him back in place. 

"It would hurt less if you did not fight, Baekhyun," Junmyeon's voice says, but Baekhyun whines in response. His body screams in pain, even when Yifan begins to move his fingers rhythmically into him. He can do nothing by lie and take it, whimpering at every movement. It is not long until Yifan adds another finger, and Baekhyun openly wails. 

"Get on with it, Yifan!" one of the daemons growl, others agreeing with him.

" _Fuck_ ," Yifan breathes, thrusting in a few more times before removing his fingers. Baekhyun cries out at the sudden movement, but Yifan pays no mind. Instead, he reaches again for the oil and slicks up his cock. He grabs both of Baekhyun's knees and brings them to his chest, holding him as an open invitation. 

"Remember he is a virgin," Junmyeon casually calls, and Yifan growls in response before sinking into Baekhyun with one smooth thrust. Baekhyun _screams_ , body arching at the intrusion as Yifan lets out a howl. Nails dig mercilessly into his legs as Yifan rolls his hips, sliding his cock the remainder of the way in until his hips are against Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun is crying now, tears falling from his eyes as he feels his body being torn in two. His hands scramble to reach for something to hold onto, but nothing is within reach on the carpet. He even tries to reach out for Yifan, bit the daemon snaps his hips forward and Baekhyun writhes against the carpet. The feel of Yifan's cock inside of him is indescribable; Baekhyun can feel the heat, feel it pulse with each thrust. Though the stretch burns, a spark of pleasure jolts up his spine every time Yifan's hips meet his ass. The daemon holds his legs wide and open as he fucks, and Baekhyun still feels so full every time the daemon's cock presses into him. The heat in his body ignites again, this time burning under his skin quickly as Yifan fucks him harder. His tears have dried and his body is responding, wanting to move against Yifan's in a way Baekhyum never imagined. He tries to move his hips down to meet Yifan's thrusts, and the daemon growls in response, moving faster into his body.   

Yet just when Baekhyun thinks he is beginning to feel good, body willingly relaxing to suck more of Yifan in, the daemon stops moving, pulling Baekhyun as close as possible and groaning out in pleasure. Baekhyun yelps when Yifan's orgasm fills him, the feeling uncomfortable and foreign in his body. " _Aah_ \--" Yifan moans, head thrown back and eyes shut. Baekhyun's breath hitches at the sight; complete and utter satisfaction, hunger finally sated. The daemon pauses for a few moments before withdrawing from Baekhyun, his cock softening. Baekhyun's cheeks flush when he feels oil and come spill out of him. Around them, the other daemons make sounds of need and longing.  

Baekhyun has little time to catch his breath when two new daemons are next to him, flipping him onto his hands and knees. Junmyeon chuckles from his throne at the sight of Baekhyun's ass. "Jongin and Sehun," he tells Baekhyun. Baekhyum recognizes Jongin by his sun-kissed skin and hooded eyes from earlier. The other is Sehun then, sharp features and lean body.

The two waste no time with foreplay, Jongin standing on his knees behind Baekhyun while Sehun stands in front, offering his cock. "Open that pretty mouth for me," he says softly. Baekhyum has no idea what Sehun means for him to do, so he cowers away, shaking his head. Unfortunately, Jongin chooses this time to shove his cock into him. The skin is overly sensitive from Yifan filling him, and he gasps at suddenly being full again. Sehun takes the opportunity to grab a handful of Baekhyun's hair and slip his cock between his lips. 

Both daemons groan in pleasure, as Baekhyun groans from being filled in both ends. As Jongin moves his hips behind him, he looks helplessly at Sehun, looking for direction. "Use your tongue and suck," the daemon growls, so Baekhyun does, trying his best to suck around the cock as Jongin fucks him in the ass. He's partially grateful to Jongin, as each of his thrusts send him forward on Sehun's dick, and causing the other daemon to moan. He runs his tongue around the base of Sehun's cock, trying to lap and suck every time the daemon thrusts into his mouth. He must be doing something right, as Sehun takes his head in his hands and begins to roll his hips. 

The two work together to fuck him, both keeping to a steady rhythm that makes his body feel light. Jongin's thrusts are perfectly timed to Sehun's short bursts that send his cock deeper into Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun begins to moan around the dick, as Jongin's thrusts begin to glide smooth  and pleasurable inside of him. 

One particular thrust has Baekhyun seeing white: he lurches forward from the overwhelming pleasure that suddenly courses through his body, accidentally letting Sehun's cock hit the back of his throat. Sehun gasps and comes, spilling into Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun chokes at the unexpected fluid, messily swallowing not knowing what else to do. Baekhyun then clenches around Jongin as he swallows the bitter fluid, which has the other daemon moaning as well. "Do that again," he growls, holding Baekhyun's hips tighter to grind against him. Baekhyun does, clenching as hard as he can until Jongin is coming over the edges. His cock hits Baekhyun's prostate again, leaving Baekhyun shaking. As soon as Jongin pulls out, he collapses on to the carpet.

A strong pair of hands pulls him up, and he's pushed against the opposite wall before he can recover. Those strong hands bring his legs around a thin waist, hands slapping his ass that echo through the hall. Junmyeon does not call out a name this time. Baekhyun looks over the daemon's shoulder expectantly, but Junmyeon is leaning over to Jongdae, whispering in his ear something that has his friend wide-eyed and breathless. 

A nip at his ear brings his attention back to the daemon teasing his entrance with his cock. "I'm over here," he purrs, rubbing his tip along Baekhyun's crack. Baekhyun groans and throws his head back, trying to push himself down onto the dick. The daemon chuckles, teasing him for a few more seconds before gently pushing the head in. "Minseok," the daemon says, and Baekhyun cries out his name when he bottoms out and fucks himself into Baekhyun. 

Compared to the other daemons, Minseok is ruthless: he slams Baekhyun down on to his dick without any reprieve. There is no rhythm to his movements, only animalistic instinct as he pulls out to the tip and fucks back in. Baekhyun's teeth knock together with each thrust, and his spine bends of against the wall. His arms wrap around Minseok's neck, worried that he will fall if he does not hold on, but soon uses it as leverage to fuck himself down on time with Minseok. He can't help but admire the way Minseok feels so sturdy against him, so strong he can hold him up and fuck him senseless. The daemon is quite as he works, only breathless pants escaping as he fucks. 

He's seeing white again. His prostate is hit with such accuracy that his toes curl at the feeling. " _There_!" he cries, hoping Minseok will keep hitting that spot to take him over the edge, and he seemingly gets his wish as the daemon keeps thrusting into him. 

But right before he hits his peak, Junmyeon's voice fills the air, calling out, "Don't make him come!" 

So Minseok pulls out, right when Baekhyun was _so_ _close_ , and grinds his cock against Baekhyun's ass until he comes, groaning into Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun whines in frustration, having his release taken from him. His own cock is aching, angrily pulsating against his stomach and he wishes he could touch it, make the ache go away. 

Minseok gently peels his legs from around his waist but makes him stand on his own. His legs give out without support, and he collapses against the wall. He looks up as Minseok steps away, a plead for Junmyeon on his lips, but his breath catches in his throat when he sees Jongdae on his knees, head in Junmyeon's lap. There are crude slurping noises coming from his friend and breathless pants from Junmyeon as he balls his hand in Jongdae's hair. 

Just as Junmyeon rolls his hips upward, Baekhyun's view is obstructed by pale skin and a flaming, red cock. "You like watching Junmyeon fuck his mouth, don't you?" the daemon purrs, deep voice sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine. He slides his cock against Baekhyun's cheek, leaving a thin, wet trail below his eye. "I think our little Sehun was too kind fucking your mouth." He brings his dick over Baekhyun's lips. "Show me how well you can gag on a cock." 

Baekhyun has no where to go as the daemon shoves his dick into Baekhyun's mouth, all of the way down to the base. Baekhyun's throat constricts out of reflex, and he chokes, harsh and unforgiving. The daemon hisses at the sensation, bringing his hands up against the wall to use as leverage as his hips move his cock in and out of Barkhyun's mouth.  

Baekhyun just sits and lets the daemon take and take. Several times he tries to drag his tongue or suck around the cock like Sehun enjoyed. But there is nothing he can do that can keep up with the daemon's pace. "Relax your throat, beautiful" the daemon demands, taking a hand off of the wall and into Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun does, taking a deep breath as the daemon's cock slides all the way down his throat. He expects the daemon to pull back, but he holds him there. Eventually Baekhyun needs air and he tries to take in a breath, but gags around the cock instead. The daemon still holds him there, watching with twisted pleasure as Baekhyun's hands scramble at his thighs over a lack of oxygen. His eyes begin to water and his throat constricts. The daemon waits a few seconds before roughly pulling out, letting Baekhyun gasp for air and then sticking his cock back in. 

"That's it, beautiful" he whispers, wiping a tear from Baekhyun's eye away. "Just a little longer." He rolls his hips and holds Baekhyun's head again, grunting as Baekhyun's throat tightens. Baekhyun keeps his eyes closed, trying his best to relax himself. It's painful, rough, but he's still aroused by the dirty sounds emitted by the daemon - and himself. 

So he swallows, fighting the urge to cough or gag, and the daemon growls, inhumane and wild as he pulls out, tugging on his cock until he comes across Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun moans at the warmth, feeling the sticky come land on his the side of his face, his forehead, his eyelids. Some come slides down his cheek. The daemon swipes a finger to catch it before offering the finger to Bsekhyun. He opens his mouth and sucks, lapping at the come on his fingertips. It's bitter and unpleasant, but the look on the daemon's face makes it worth it. 

The daemon smirks and leans down to Baekhyun's ear, licking around the shell before whispering "Chanyeol," to him. Baekhyun mouths the name to himself. _Chanyeol_. Chanyeol smirks again and gives him an affectionate pat on the cheek before pulling away, making room for the next daemon. With Chanyeol out of the way, Baekhyun gets another view of Junmyeon, now with Jongdae naked on his lap. Junmyeon's arms are leisurely draped along Jongdae's body, while the latter rolls his hips down. Baekhyun watches with heavy eyes as Jongdae whimpers in the daemon's hold, a pitiful " _Master_ " escaping his lips. Junmyeon silences him with his mouth. 

Baekhyun licks his lips at the sight while he's pulled forward by the next daemon, settling himself in his lap. The daemon wipes away some come still left on Baekyun's face with a gentleness he was not expecting. The daemon gives a soft smile. "I am Yixing," he says, brushing Baekhyun's hair off of his forehead. "Can you hold yourself up for me?" His legs are still shaking and his body is exhausted, but he nods, willing to strain himself for a little while longer. 

Yixing smiles and leans back onto the carpet. He reaches for the jar of oil that he most have brought over while Baekhyun was not paying attention and slicks his cock, spreading the excess along Baekhyun's entrance. One hand spreads Baekhyun's cheek, the other takes hold of his cock and guides into him. Baekhyun inhales at the sensitivity, but slowly pushes back, taking inch by inch until he's seated against Yixing's hips. Yixing hums, gently rolling his hips upward. It does not hurt anymore - the stretch more welcoming than anything - and Baekhyun hums back, akin to a purring cat. 

Yixing brushes his fingertips against his sides, gliding over skin. "Can you move yourself?" he asks, moving his hands down to Baekhyun's thighs. He does not touch near his cock. Baekhyun groans at being untouched for so long, but moves himself like Yixing asked, grinding his hips in the daemon's lap. He tries to lift himself several times but he's too tired, too fucked to do anything but swivel his hips and clench around Yixing's length. This seems to be enough, as the daemon has his eyes shut and moans every time Baekhyun grinds down. 

Eventually, Yixing's hands grip his hips tight, stilling his movements. "Lean forward, hands on the floor." He scrambles to obey, leaning over Yixing, their lips almost touching. Baekhyun wonders what the daemon would taste like, wonders if he should be bold as Yixing brings his hips up and into Baekhyun. Yixing sets his feet on the floor and fucks into him, not rough like the others, but hard enough that Baekhyun cries out. He so badly wants to come, but Yixing is purposely missing his prostate, purposely fucking just at the edges of his pleasure. He wonders if he will die from combustion, his body so hot that it will explode for the pressure. 

Yixing falls undone shortly, his orgasm more vocal than the others. He moans, long and loud as he shoots his load into Baekhyun. Baekhyun hums as he feels Yixing's cock soften inside of him, as his come seeps out of his ass. Yixing does not pull out right away; he pulls himself up and gently guides Baekhyun off of his dick, setting him on the carpet. "You were _perfect_ ," he says and Baekhyun gives him a weak smile before he pulls away.

His eyes automatically look towards Junmyeon and Jongdae - he thinks Jongdae is still in the daemon's lap, but he's flipped onto his stomach before he can get a clear view. The roughness is startling after Yixing's gentle fuck, and Baekhyun groans when a hand comes down to slap his ass. "I've been waiting for this," the daemon says, slapping the other cheek. "Waiting to fuck you." Baekhyun's thighs shake at the thought of being fucked again; even more so when he hears it's the beautiful daemon- Lu Han, he remembers - on top of him. He wiggles his hips to try and get on his knees, but Lu Han sits on his ass, pinning him against the carpet. "Stay," he commands, putting his hands on either side of Baekhyun's head. "I'm going to fuck you just like this."

So Baekhyun lets the tension bleed from his body, relaxing against the carpet as best he could with Lu Han still on top of him. His palms are placed on the carpet, his head turned so he can breath. His cock is rubbing against the fabric and he hisses at the contact, but dares not move anymore. The need to grind himself down is overwhelming, but he's able to push it down. He feels the daemon's hands card through his hair. "Good boy," Lu Han purrs, using his knees to spread Baekhyun's legs. Without another word he pushes his cock in, causing Baekhyun to cry out in surprise. The angle is awkward for him, ass tight and clenched between Lu Han's strong thighs and it's slightly painful as the daemon fucks into him. Hips snap directly onto his ass and it burns, no doubt red from the force of Lu Han's thrusts. Baekhyun tries to find a more comfortable position for himself, but Lu Han leaves him no room to work, just lie and take it. 

Things get tough when one of Lu Han's hands curl under his neck and grab hold, cutting off his air supply. His eyes widen, scared now, and tries to tell Lu Han to let go, but the daemon just grabs harder. "Don't worry," he says. "You'll like this." Baekhyun whimpers in fear, feeling himself get dizzy as Lu Han continues to fuck him. The daemon must be close, his rhythm becoming erratic and untimed. But the hand on his neck in unwavering, still tightening. His body becomes fuzzy, his nerves focusing on the feeling of his ass stretching open and the heat pooling in his cock. His vision begins to darken and he hopes hopes _hopes_ he doesn't lose consciousness now, but all at once the hand is gone and air comes rushing back into his lungs. He sucks in a deep breath and his body becomes alive again, every nerve in his body reacting at once and he feels himself tipping over the edge, waiting to crash at the right moment--

Baekhyun cries out when he feels something tight around his cock, keeping him from satisfaction. 

Lu Han's fingers are wrapped around his base, a tight knot that keeps Baekhyun from release. Baekhyun wails at the feeling, his orgasm run dry and his cock aches now, harder than before to the point it's _painful_. Lu Han must have finished before Baekhyun's dry orgasm because he's pulling out, and Baekhyun feels the familiar wetness seep from his ass. He locks eyes with Lu Han before he walks away. "I hate you," he wheezes, less vengeful then he liked. Lu Han laughs at him before walking out of his sight. 

He's pulled onto his knees and backwards into someone's lap, facing Junmyeon's throne. As hands spread his legs wide over a sturdy body and lean Baekhyun back on his hands, Baekhyun's eyes are glued to Junmyeon fucking Jongdae. His friend his draped over the daemon, nothing but a rag doll as Junmyeon bounces him on his cock. Jongdae cries out at every thrust, whimpering Junmyeon's name in earnest. Even if he's just been fucked by group of daemons, and even if one is fucking up into him at that moment, Baekhyun felt dirty watching his friend be used as a toy. This was the Jongdae that had taken Baekhyun by the hand when he first earned his wings and taught him how to glide across the clouds. This was the Jongdae that poked fun at Baekhyun's short stature, even if he was exactly the same size. Now here he is - here they _both_ are - damned for all eternity and fucking daemons for their own twisted pleasure. If his attention wasn't brought back to the cock shoving itself up his ass, he may have cried over their fate.

The daemon below him takes his time, choosing long, hard thrusts instead of short, erratic grinds. There's something sensual about the way his hips never stop moving, never stop grinding up into his body. Baekhyun groans in appreciation, even if his arms and legs scream from exhaustion. He's holding himself up by himself, the body below him only using his hands to guide Baekhyun down onto his dick. 

"Look at little Taozi," Lu Han comments from the side, draped again in Minseok's lap. "He's so grown up." Yifan growls in Lu Han's direction, but the other daemon just blows him a kiss.

Tao is the daemon with piercing dark eyes and caramel colored skin, Baekhyun recalls. He almost wishes he were being fucked differently, so he could see the way Tao's eyes would stare at him, watch him as he fell apart under his touch. His eyes would grow dark and dangerous and Baekhyun would no doubt come from the look alone. He bites his lips at the thought. Perhaps, then, it is better this way. 

Tao lets out little pants and whines every once in a while. His voice isn't as deep or matured as the other daemons, but it still goes straight to Baekhyun's dick. Especially when Baekhyun starts to grind back, taking more of Tao's cock in, the daemon whines louder, groaning and moaning out into the hall. Several times his voice is mixed with one Baekhyun knows so well, as Jongdae cries out from the throne on the other side of the room. Sometimes Baekhyun will force his eyes open to look over at his friend, watching as Junmyeon's cock slides out of his ass. Judging from what he's heard, the two have gotten very comfortable with each other's bodies.  

His arms begin to shake from exertion and he whines, turning his head as best he can to warn Tao he's going to collapse soon. "I-I can't--" he pleads, and Tao stops moving. He sits on the ground and places Baekhyun in his lap, cock still inside of him. Once fully seated, Tao's cock is pressed right against his prostate and Baekhyun moans, loud and desperate. But it's his pleads against Junmyeon's orders, so Tao wraps his fingers around his dick like Lu Han had to keep him from coming. Baekhyun begs this time, words falling like rain from his mouth as Tao grinds into him to finish off. "Please please _please_ , let me go, just this once, I need - I _need_ it please--" he babbles, clenching around Tao's cock because it it pressing _right_ _there_. 

But Tao ignores his pleas, mouth attaching to his shoulder as he comes, groaning into Baekhyun's skin. Baekhyun cries out in frustration, tiny fist knocking against the floor. He's going to burst into flames and whither away, he just knows it. Perhaps this is his real punishment, keeping him from satisfaction time and time again. What a worthy and twisted punishment for a fallen convicted of giving into Lust.

He's pulled off of Tao's cock and shoved onto the floor by the last daemon - the one with full lips. He sets Baekhyun on his hands and knees, and brings his chin up to look him in the eye. "How are you feeling?" he asks, voice smooth like honey. Baekhyun moans in response, voice rough and raw from screaming. "Do you enjoy being our little cockslut?" he asks, finger trailing down to his neck and collar bones. Baekhyun shakes his head without hesitation.

A palm connects with the side of his face. Baekhyun gasps from being hit, his skin stinging from where the daemon slapped him. "You will answer me when I talk to you," the daemon hisses, catching Baekhyun's jaw between his fingers and bringing it back to look at him. "Do you understand, you whore?"

Baekhyun swallows. "Y-yes," he says meekly, afraid he will get hit again.

The daemon nods in approval before shifting behind him. He shoves Baekhyun's head down to the floor and spread his legs at an obscene angle. His ass juts out and it burns his thighs, but Baekhyun keeps still. A hand runs down his ass. "Good boy," the daemon purrs, lining up his cock. He does not press in, choosing to slap the head against Baekhyun's entrance. "Aren't you going to thank me?" he coos to Baekhyun, enjoying the way the fallen's hole twitches at the feeling of his cock.

Baekhyun moans. "T-thank you..."

The daemon leans forward to his ear, cock pressing against his crack. "Kyungsoo," he finishes.

"Thank you, K-kyungsoo."

"Thank you Kyungsoo for letting me have your cock," the daemon growls, slowly grinding against Baekhyun's ass.

Baekhyun keens at the feeling, pressing his ass back for more. "T-thank you K-kyungsoo f-for letting me ha-ve y-your c-cock, oh _please_!"  

Kyungsoo ignores his pleads, choosing to lean back and run his cock against Baekhyun's crack. He licks his lips at the sight of Baekhyun, shaking and desperate below him. "I bet you're still so tight, even after fucking my brothers," he growls, gently pressing the head of his cock into Baekhyun's twitching entrance. Baekhyun moans beneath him, trying to fuck himself back to take more of the daemon in. Kyungsoo holds him steady though, shallowly thrusting. "Still so eager for cock," he grumbles in approval. He pulls out to his head, enjoying the fluttering around his dick before shoving the length into Baekhyun's heat. 

Baekhyun cries out, legs spreading even wider for Kyungsoo. He waits for the daemon to move, to fuck him hard and fast, but Kyungsoo is still behind him. He turns his head and whines, begging with his eyes, but Kyungsoo only smirks down at him. "Show me how much you want my cock," he says, bringing Baekhyun's hips back. "Fuck yourself."

Baekhyun chokes back a sob, but does as Kyungsoo commands. He presses his palms against the floor for leverage as he rolls his hips back. It's an awkward position for him, and not the most comfortable, but he works his ass on Kyungsoo's dick. He clenches every time he's up against Kyungsoo's hips to help take all of the daemon in, and Kyungsoo groans as a result.

But it's not enough. 

Baekhyun whines to the floor, clenching his fists in frustration. He wants to be _fucked_. He needs his knees rubbing against the carpet, his breathing erratic to keep up with being abused. Fucking himself back does not give him the burn he craves, the heat he desires. He feels all of Kyungsoo's cock slide in and out of him, can feel each throb of arousal, but he does not want to go slow. He wants fast. He wants to come.  "Pl- _please_ ," he begs, looking over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo's eyes are hooded, staring down to where his dick is sliding out of Baekhyun's ass. They meet his, a smirk on the daemon's lips. "Tell me what you want," he whispers, stilling Baekhyun's hips with his hands.

Baekhyun groans again. "I-I want more."

"More of what?" 

"More o-of your cock."

And Kyungsoo smirks, wicked and twisted, before leaning forward and fucking back into Baekhyun. He gets up on his feet and leans his palms forward, covering Baekhyun's body with his own and fucking him like a wild animal. Baekhyun can't breath, only hiccup shallow breathes as Kyungsoo's cock hits his prostate. His ass is sore and no doubt bright red from Kyungsoo's ruthless thrusts. "Is this what you wanted?" Kyungsoo growls into his ear, picking up speed as he nears his orgasm. Baekhyun can't bring himself to answer. He just shuts his eyes and waits for Kyungsoo to finish, shivering as he feels the daemon fill him. 

Before he pulls out, Kyungsoo bites his neck. "I look forward to fucking you again," he groans, detaching himself. Baekhyun feels similar. 

The hall is quiet then. Baekhyun curls into himself to relieve the pain in his lower back and ass, and looks expectantly at the daemons around him. All look satisfied, though some still are aroused. Sehun has his head in Tao's lap, sucking him off while the other daemon leans against Yifan. Jongin is pulling Kyungsoo over into his lap and bringing him down for a passionate kiss. Chanyeol sits next to them, stroking his cock as he watches to two daemons. Yixing, Lu Han and Minseok have each other's hands on their bodies, pulling and groping every inch of skin.

Then there is Junmyeon and Jongdae. Baekhyun had almost forgotten. He rolls himself onto his back to see the throne. Jongdae is still perched on Junmyeon's lap, and Junmyeon takes his eyes off of his toy to look at Baekhyun. A sly smile forms on his lips as his gaze travels down to Baekhyun's cock, still hot and red against his stomach. "Would you like to come, Baekhyun?" he asks.

Baekhyun eagerly shakes his head, shifting his hips to try and ease his arousal. Junmyeon smirks and pulls Jongdae down to whisper in his ear. Jongdae whines at what he says, and lifts himself off of Junmyeon's cock, hissing as he does. He slinks down onto the floor and Junmyeon stands, cock still hard and proudly standing up against his stomach. Baekhyun watches as Junmyeon grabs Jongdae by his hair and drags him along, crossing the great hall until he's next to Baekhyun. He shoves Jongdae to his knees. "You remember Baekhyun, right pet?" he asks Jongdae, bending down to pull at Baekhyun's legs. He situates Jongdae between Baekhyun's legs. "I'm sure he would love for you to fuck him." He leans Jongdae down on his hands. 

Jongdae whines in protest, turning his head towards Junmyeon. "M-master--"

" _Do it._ "

Baekhyun watches as Jongdae cowers away from Junmyeon and looks at him. He gulps and reaches up to stroke his friend's face, gentle and familiar. "Jongdae," he says softly, hoping to catch his friend's attention. But Jongdae either ignores him or does not hear. He takes Baekhyun's hips in his hands, and whines when Junmyeon leads his cock into Baekhyun. Baekhyun hisses, body over used and sore, but he takes Jongdae inch by inch, until he feels hips against his ass. Above him, Jongdae groans, wanton and desperate, never being inside of another before. His hips jerk out of reflex, and Baekhyun groans. 

Junmyeon kneels behind Jongdae, pressing himself inside. Jongdae moans and pushes himself forward into Baekhyun, who keens in response. Junmyeon starts moving first, shallowing thrusting into Jongdae who in turn moves in Baekhyun. It's slow at first, Junmyeon waiting until Baekhyun is no longer hissing to speed up, bending Jongdae over Baekhyun so he can properly fuck him. Jongdae moans at the new angle, dropping down to his elbows so Junmyeon can fuck him deeper. Every thrust of Junmyeon sends his cock into Baekhyun, who groans along with his friend. He brings his hands to Jongdae's shoulders, helping himself fuck down for more friction. Jongdae gasps, eyes widening as he looks down at Baekhyun, moaning and completely fucked.

Baekhyun feels a hand on his face in the midst of hazy pleasure. He looks up at Jongdae, breathe hitching when he sees something like recognition in his friend's eyes. His hand moves across his face, stroking his lips. Baekhyun licks the finger with this tongue, and Jongdae thrusts himself deeper into him. "J-Jongdae--" Baekhyun moans, hands gripping his shoulder tighter, wanting to pull Jongdae all of the way down to him. Jongdae's still propped up on his elbows, but carefully leans his head down to kiss Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun cries out at the tender movement, wrapping his arms all of the way around Jongdae's shoulders to keep his lips there. 

The kiss is soft, almost sweet, as if Jongdae's wasn't being fucked into Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes one of Jongdae's lips between his teeth to suck on, and Jongdae hisses. Junmyeon takes his moment to fuck into Jongdae harder, hips relentlessly slapping against his ass. The sound echoes through the hall, along with Jongdae's increasing moans, and Baekhyun knows he is close. He clenches around him, pushing himself back to take all of Jongdae in and bring him over the edge.

"B- _Baek_ \--" Jongdae cries out, dropping his head into Baekhyun's neck, and Baekhyun nearly sobs hearing his name from his friend. One of his hands grabs onto Jongdae's hair while the other strokes his back, and Baekhyun holds Jongdae through his orgasm. His friend moans into his neck, finally reaching the end, and Baekhyun hums as he shallowly keeps thrusting. A few moments later Jongdae collapses, worn out and completely fucked. Baekhyun kisses his forehead. 

Junmyeon slips out of Jongdae and picks him up off of Baekhyun, setting him on his stomach next to the other fallen. Baekhyun reaches up and takes his hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss at his fingertips. Jongdae watches his heavy eyes. 

Junmyeon thrusts into him and he sharply inhales, forgetting that the daemon did not come when Jongdae did. He opens his legs and groans as Junmyeon quickly fucks him, but his eyes never leave Jongdae. They both watch each other, Baekhyun feeling slightly dizzy from Junmyeon's thrusts, but always watching Jongdae. He hums in pleasure when Jongdae strokes his fingers down his neck and chest, feather-light touches welcomed. His breathing picks up when Jongdae' hands travels lower, and he nearly sobs as Jongdae teases his cock with his fingers. 

" _Please_ , Jongdae, please please _please_ , touch me--" Baekhyun is desperate. He needs to come. He can't hold out any longer, not with Jongdae touching him and Junmyeon fucking him. Jongdae looks up at Junmyeon expectantly. Baekhyun turns his head as well, tears in his eyes. Junmyeon stares down at him, eyes bright red and merciless. " _Please_ ," Baekhyun whispers.

Junmyeon looks at Jongdae and gives a curt nod. 

Baekhyun has to time to react as he feels Jongdae's hand wrap around his dripping cock and pull. His body snaps off of the ground at the touch and he _screams_ , screaming Jongdae's name into the hall as his body convulses on the floor. He pops like a bottle of champagne, thick ropes of come shooting out of him and onto his stomach, his chest, Jongdae's hand. He's outright sobbing now, relief filling his body as he comes, the pressure finally being released from his cock. Every nerve is on fire and he swears he blacks out, because when he comes to, Junmyeon has already withdrawn from him and his helping Jongdae to his feet. 

"You were amazing," he says softly to the other angel, almost lovingly, and Jongdae gives him a weak smile before kissing him. He falls into Junmyeon's arms soon after, completely spent. 

Hands are picking Baekhyun up as well. He groans from the burning in his ass, and his cheeks flush as he feels what could only be come drip out of him. Yifan is the one carrying him, with Yixing brushing his hair out of his face and Minseok lying his white cloth over his body. The other daemons give him a quick kiss on the forehead (Chanyeol sucks on one of his nipples), before Yifan carrys him behind Junmyeon and Jongdae through a set of doors. A few hallways later they arrive to a decorated room, with a large bed in the center. Junmyeon sets Jongdae in the middle of the bed, and Yifan sets him down next to him. Baekhyun automatically curls into his friend, lying his head on the other's chest. Jongdae's arm comes up to wrap itself around him. He sighs, content and exhausted and he feels as if he could sleep for ages.

Yifan gives him a kiss on the forehead as well before slipping out of the room. Junmyeon places a bowl of water at the side of the bed and pulls out a cloth. The water feels too cold as Junmyeon pats Baekhyun down. He hisses at the feeling, especially when Junmyeon wipes around his ass. Jongdae strokes his arm as Junmyeon works, comforting. When Junmyeon has finished, he reaches over to clean Jongdae. After, he kisses both of them, on the lips, and gives them a soft but stern, "Rest," before leaving the room. 

Baekhyun is ready for rest, and would have gone under if not for Jongdae gently shaking him awake. "Baek..." he says, unsure and nervous, and Baekhyun looks up at his friend. 

"What?" he whispers, voice raw. He winces. 

Jongdae pulls him closer. Baekhyun feels him shaking and he's worried now. "I-I am _sorry_ ," Jongdae sobs, and Baekhyun sits up off of his chest. Jongdae cheeks are wet from tears. 

"For what?"

"For...for _this_. For kissing you and having the Archangels find out and damning you, and - and _everything_." His voice cracks. He sobs again, wiping his eyes. "I never meant for you to get into trouble. It was my fault. I-I could not help myself." 

Baekhyun sits quietly next to him, biting his lip. Jongdae sniffs and continues. "That mission...those boys were making love to each other. Two _boys_ , it was _wrong_. But...But I could not look away. I...I kept thinking of _you_ ," he says, turning his head to Baekhyun. "I kept thinking of you, and how you would feel under me and...I am _sorry_." 

Jongdae bursts into more tears and this time Baekhyun leans down to kiss them away. He wraps his arms around his friend and holds him tight as he cries. "Do not cry, Jongdae. I am not mad at you." 

Jongdae pulls away, shocked. "B-but _why_? You lost your wings because of me. You will be damned for all time, never to return to Heaven--"

Baekhyun silences him with his lips. "Jongdae," he says softly, kissing his lips, his nose, his eyes. "I would rather be damned here with you, than be in Heaven without you." He pecks his lips. "You are more precious to me than my wings." Jongdae opens his mouth to argue further, but Baekhyun frowns at him. "If you try and argue with me, I will push you off this bed." 

Jongdae pouts, and glares, as if debating whether or not to argue anyway. Instead, lies back down on the bed. "You could not push me if you tried," he snorts, pinching at Baekhyun's arms. "There are no muscles to you." 

He laughs as Baekhyun hits him with closed fists. He catches one and pulls Baekhyun back to his chest, holding him close. "Sleep now, Baek," he says, and as much as Baekhyun would love to prove how strong he can be, the warmth of Jongdae's body is all too inviting. He melts into his hold and buries his head in Jongdae's chest. 

It may not be Heaven, but it's close enough. 

 

______________

 

 

Baekhyun wakes hours later with Jongdae sucking him off and Junmyeon stroking his cock above him. He rolls his hips up into Jongdae's mouth and grabs Junmyeon's cock to take it between his lips.

He's damned anyway. He might as well enjoy it. 

 

 

 


End file.
